


Bing Plays Hero

by Snarkyowl



Series: Ego Shorts [4]
Category: Markiplier Egos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkyowl/pseuds/Snarkyowl
Summary: Anti invades the Googles' systems and starts causing chaos. Bing, as the only other resident android, has to save his used-to-be friends. Can he do it?





	Bing Plays Hero

The day started as any other normal day would have, and maybe that was the first sign something was wrong. In this house, days never started the same.

Bing was visiting, there for another podcast with Host and to discuss some things with Oliver. Why, he’d even been invited to the meeting Dark held! Life was pretty good, in his mind.

The Host was the first one to notice something was off, and he said as much. Let Bing know they weren’t going to do the podcast today, and Bing was alright with that. A little disappointed, sure, but not upset.

He’d just gotten off the phone with Chase when he heard a loud screeching sound from downstairs. Worried something had happened, he made his way down the stairs toward the living room. What he found surprised him.

Google G stood still as a statue in the middle of the room, head tilted down to the left. His fingers twitched for a moment, but otherwise Bing would have thought he’d gone into shut down.

“Uh… G? G-man, what’s up bro?” Bing asked, hesitantly approaching the other android.

Google G’s head snapped up and towards Bing, and what he saw unnerved him. Eyes once a pleasant synthetic green now shone an eerily too-bright green, glowing in a similar fashion to Bing’s own eyes.  
“G?” He asked, hand lifted as though to touch the other android.

It became rapidly clear who was pulling the strings when Google G began giggling like a mad man, voice clipping and hitching as though he had a damaged voice box. Antisepticeye.

Bing panicked, turning and fleeing as quickly as he’d appeared to try and help. He hated to strand Google G with a glitch in his main systems but he knew he couldn’t help anyways. The other Googles would handle it.

Except… They didn’t. All of the Googles were being controlled by Anti, and the building had quickly spiraled into chaos. Bing helped get the other egos to safety, horrified by what he was seeing.

Doctor Iplier was working on overdrive, treating nearly every injury under the rainbow. Anti was certainly having his fun. One check to the camera systems showed Anti now had the Googles all just making a mess throughout the house.

The search engine let out a startled beep as an icy hand rested on his shoulder, turning rapidly to come face to face with Darkiplier. The ego, still in his suit, glared harshly at Bing.

“You can fix this, can’t you?” He growled, and Bing whirred in thought.

Could he? Yes. No. No no no, this was too big of a job! He needed Google to help-  
“Yes?” Dark snapped, and Bing squeaked.

“Yes.” Oh why did he say yes?

“Good. Then fix this.” Dark snarled, and Bing winced.

Another hand, but this one both warmer and gentler, grabbed his shoulder. The soft, though somewhat rasped, voice of the Host reached his auditory sensors.

“Darkiplier is upset over being bested by Anti. The Host is certain Bing can accomplish the given task.”

“Thanks Host-bro, but… I dunno, man. I’m not as smart as Googs! What if-”  
“The Host believes by now, nothing can really get any worse.” Host deadpans, and that’s apparently enough encouragement to send Bing to work.

It takes him 3 and a half hours to get Anti properly and completely kicked out of the Googles’ systems, and another half hour to do his best to help them repair the damage.

By the end of it all, he’s low battery and quivering from nerves and exhaustion. He nearly screams when gentle arms catch him after a stumble, expecting Oliver but instead his eyes (still hidden beneath his ridiculous glasses) meet softly glowing blue. Shock ripples through him as Google B keeps an arm around him and begins the journey to the room Bing has taken up occupying.

Nothing is said for a while, Bing too scrambled and Google mostly too tired. Finally, though, B speaks. It’s surprisingly soft, and Bing knows if he was a child he’d be sobbing.

“Go get comfortable, Bing. I’ll grab your charger.”

Bing nods dumbly, settling himself comfortably. Blue’s hands are careful as he plugs Bing in, and Bing shifts for a moment before looking up at the other android. What does he say? Thank you? Or maybe-

“If you need something, notify me.” Blue murmurs, cutting his thoughts short.

“I-I will bro- dude- thanks.” He stumbles through a sentence, and feels a lump in his throat form as Blue smiles in amusement at him.

“Goodnight, Bing. Thank you for ridding us of the glitch.” Blue says it all in that same, hushed tone that makes Bing feel even more tired.

“Though I feel I would have done it quicker.” Is the last statement, made as a gentle poke at old arguments.

For once, there’s no accompanying sting with it. Bing laughs softly, calling Blue a dick. With a mumble of a goodnight, Bing powers down for the night.

For once, he can “sleep” knowing he has a brother to protect him from whatever evils may come in the night.


End file.
